La Amistad será por siempre
by Kari Saotome
Summary: Ranma y compañia estan actuando extraño ultimamente, ¿A que se debe su comportamiento? R


Disclaimer: Envídienme... soy la dueña de Ranma... las ganas mías BuaaaaaaTT

Lo que me consuela es que esto le pertenece a la mejor escritora, Rumiko Takahashi

(cualquiera diría que estoy enamorada)

La Amistad será por siempre

Esto era una vez cuando una hermosa niña caminaba tranquila por las calles, ella se encontró con su prometido y él la invita a comer, ella emocionada le dijo que sí.

Los dos caminaron tranquilos hasta el restaurante de Ukio, cuando llegaron, ella los recibió con un beso y un abrazo a los dos mientras sonreía emocionada. Para cuando se sentaron en la mesa ya había llegado Shampoo que misteriosamente no beso a Ranma en los labios y saludo a Akane con un abrazo, después de Shampoo llegó Rioga, el muchacho perdido. Detrás de él llego Mousse indicándole el camino y saludado a todos.

Todos sonreían pero Akane estaba pensando, '¿Por qué las prometidas de Ranma ya no se pelean conmigo? ¿Por qué Ranma era tan gentil ahora? ¿Y como era que Kuno no había dado a conocer de su llegada?' No era que aquel cambio no le gustara, la verdad es que las cosas estaban mucho mejor así, sin peleas y todos compartiendo juntos. Era solo que le resultaba extraño el súbito cambio...

Ranma al notar a Akane pensativa decidió explicarle lo que sucedía

"Akane, ¿sabes lo que pasa?"- dice Ranma mirándola a los ojos

"De verdad que no, he estado tratando de averiguar pero no lo comprendo."-Le respondió ella aun intentando comprender lo que sucedía.

"Lo que pasa es que todos ya nos cansamos de la misma rutina y decidimos quedarnos como amigos sin compromisos y sin nada. Solo amigos." – le aclaró él sonriente.

"Ohh…"- en los ojos de akane se veía un alivio tremendo.

"Shampoo ser ahora amiga de chica violeta del mazo y prometer no pelearse por Ranma. Shampoo tener a alguien mas.- La chica se acercó a Mousse y lo tomó de la mano y los dos sonrieron.

"Sí, yo también quiero ser tu amiga. Comprendí que solo quiero a Ran-chan como si fuera un hermano."- Dijo Ukio felizmente mientras se recargaba del hombro de Rioga.

Akane estaba feliz. Por primera vez, estaban hablando y no peleando. Acababa de ganar dos amigas y cuatro amigos. Ella estaba simplemente feliz y sus ojos lo reflejaban y su cara también pero de todas maneras quiso expresar su alegría verbalmente.

"Chicos me hacen feliz, por fin podemos ser lo que siempre debimos ser desde un principio, amigos," – Era tanta su felicidad que no se pudo contener y se podían ver un par de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. " Chicos... los quiero un montón a todos."

- Todos se acercan a ella y se dan fuerte abrazo de grupo por un rato, hasta que Ranma lo rompe.

"Chicos, ¿No creen que nos estamos apretando muy fuerte, Ya Kuno esta azul."

-Todos se separan rápido y Kuno pudo respirar

"Gra… gracias Ranma"- Respondió Kuno todavía con dificultad para respirar.

"Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir. Si nos quedamos un rato más, se van a preocupar en casa."- Dijo Ranma haciéndole un ademán a Akane para irse.

En ese momento Mouse y Shampoo también se pusieron de pie.

"Shampoo creer que es mejor que nos vayamos también. " Dijo la chica amazona.

"Si, no vaya a ser que la abuela me ponga trabajo extra por llegar tarde." Dijo Mousse con cara de horror.

"Bueno, yo también me voy, todavía tengo que convencer a la loca de mi hermana para que no moleste más a Ranma y Akane." Dijo el Rayo Azul de la escuela Furinkan

"Si, nos vemos, cuídense"- se despidieron todos, dejando solo a Ukio y a Rioga en el Uchan's.

Mientras, Ranma y Akane se encontraban caminado hacia su casa en un silencio profundo pero diferente, no era de esos silencios usuales después de una discusión, si no era un silencio tranquilo hasta que Ranma decidió hablar.

"¿Sabes una cosa Akane?" Dijo Ranma desde la verja en donde usualmente camina.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Akane.

"Te quiero." Le dice Ranma bajando de la baranda donde estaba caminado y besando a Akane en el cachete.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunta ella

"Desde el primer momento en que vi. Te amo Akane Tendo."

Fin

N/A: Jajajjajajaj que bien este es el primer fic que termino jajajja si por que e escrito un montón mas, pero nunca los termino. Cómo que se me van las ganas... bueno, espero que les haya gustado creo que lo escribí en 15 o 20 minutos es cortito pero lindo ¿no? para responder esta pregunta envíenme un review

Feliz año nuevo y feliz día de reyes adiós

Ja-ne

Att. Kari Saotome


End file.
